horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganonsyoni
The Ganonsyoni, home to the tropical world of Muria, are relatively new members of the galaxy, only having arrived two decades prior in 2160 CE after Markus Kemp's accidental uplifting in the Trailblazer Crisis. While originally culture shocked, Humanity's blue friends have adapted quite well to galactic politics and have taken after them quite significantly. In that forty year span, their population has increased exponentially and bred some of the galaxy's leading explorers and rights activists. However, with only four decades having passed, a sizable—yet comparatively minute—chunk of the race's elders continue to roam Muria in packs and violently reject reality. Biology The Ganonsyoni are quite similar to most Humanoid bipedals and only differ slightly from the Bushraks and Humans, which has led many to believe Humanity evolved from the Bushrak and Ganonsyoni later from Humanity. With their recent emergence, it has been near impossible to get accurate biological averages as much of the older generation has been unwilling to cooperate and the younger generations are in the middle of an intense metamorphosis. It is estimated that the worldwide average height for an adult Ganonsyoni is about 6 ft with an average mass of 170–198 lb. Being the near evolutionary twins of the Humans, many of Humanity's scientific advancements took little adjustment to work with the Ganonsyoni. In that twenty years, their life span has increased nearly 35 years. The Ganonsyoni life span can be split into a number of stages: infancy, childhood, adolescence, adulthood, and old age. With significant medical enhancements across the galaxy in recent years, the average Ganonsyoni lifespan has increased to just under 100 years. With this growth, the various stages have also grown accordingly and only continue to expand. History Tribal Days While much of the known Ganonsyoni history is still being written down, Humanity has amassed quite a lengthy record. However, much of it lacks dates as their calendar is still being converted to the galactic standard. At one point or another, the Kolak were the first formal tribe and occupied a space rivaling that of the historic Roman Empire. Similarly to the Romans, betrayal and deceit brought upon the fall of the tribe and the formation of nearly a hundred smaller tribes. (Historians still cannot pin down the exact date, though it is believed to be between 1700-1800 CE). Divine Intervention With a host of smaller tribes ruling over Muria, the Ganonsyoni hardly advanced at all technologically over the next two centuries as the constant warmongering made it all but impossible to do so. Yet, all of that came to an end with the birth of Kryat: a horned man claiming to be the people's messiah. For the primitive Ganonsyoni, the man was truly the savior they had waited for as war came to an end and the species finally began to progress. However, modern historians believe him to be a Bushrak explorer who crash landed on the planet. While the younger generations have come to accept the theory as truth, the older Ganonsyoni vehemently deny the man was anything short of a messiah and the Bushraks refuse to believe such an event could have occurred. Regardless of formal policy, United Nations explorers continue to search for any sign of wreckage as to uncover the truth. Arrival Ironically enough, another explorer crash landed on Muria on March 11, 2160. However, the natives were alarmed of the intruder's presence and believed him to be the antagonist Kryat warned of. Naturally, the primitives attacked the displaced explorer and nearly caused a diplomatic incident. That explorer, Markus Kemp, was lucky enough to be rescued by the 401st Foreign Battalion before any real harm could be done. Before long, both the Ganonsyoni and Humans considered the crisis a boon in disguise as the crash prompted one of the tightest relationships in the entire galaxy. Education through Invasion Having nearly been annihilated by the Kelviir during the Ubiar Invasion and subsequently rescued by Markus Kemp and his crew, most Ganonsyoni walked away with a new perspective: they were a major player in the Milky Way whether they liked it or not. And so, they allied themselves with the United Nations ever further and eventually reorganized into the Human Freedom Coalition when it came time to make the change. Culture Being Humanity's younger sibling, much of Ganonsyoni culture has become a wonderful mix of their own traditional and Human values. Some still paint their bodies with traditional tribal markings while others have adopted to Human clothing and hairstyles. Needless to say, the Human influence on their culture has created a beautifully unique Ganonsyoni-Human lifestyle. Economy Muria and Luonus have proved to be incredibly plentiful mining hubs, and given the Ganonsyoni bargaining chips to coax Human miners to establish new outposts in exchange for profit share. Other than these early ventures, the Ganonsyoni economy is still young and highly experimental. Fitting with their full cooperation with the Human Freedom Coalition, they allow unrestricted Human trade and travel in their borders. Religion Following their emergence, much of the religious population retreated back to Muria to continue their tribal ways. However, a vast majority of the population abandoned their faith completely or adopted a Human belief system. Government Shortly after coming into contact with the United Nations, the leading Ganonsyoni tribes signed a charter establishing the Republic of Muria: a traditional democratic nation modeled after the North American Union that united the Ganonsyoni people under a single flag. With the establishment of the Human Freedom Coalition, the Republic of Muria is classified as an incorporated territory. While the Ganonsyoni have their state government that governs the Flavian sector, they are subject to Human federal law and decisions made by the Human Congress. They are allowed one representative like every other HFC sector. Military As with most of their society, the Ganonsyoni military is quite lacking as they are still incredibly new. While they still heavily rely on the HFC Navy for interstellar protection, the Ganonsyoni now have several Marine detachments trained directly by the HFCSM. Needless to say, their soldiers are small in number, but not a force to be reckoned with. A single Ganonsyoni Marine could easily take a dozen adversaries with him. Category:Races Category:Assembly Races